La novia de mi mejor amigo
by Xquic
Summary: Ellos son mejores amigos, casi hermanos y estan seguros que su amistad es capaz de sobrepasar cualquier cosa...-Yo no estaría tan seguro.


**Naruto no me pertence es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Advertencias: UA y Ooc en algunos personajes **

LA NOVIA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO

Sasuke se quedó recargado en la pared, llevándose a la boca un panecillo, veía despreocupadamente hacia un pasillo de su escuela. Su amigo rubio estaba platicando con una chica, cerró los ojos. Ese día le habían dejado una carta de amor, frunció el ceño, últimamente su amigo estaba recibiendo demasiadas declaraciones y no era que le desagradase, simplemente que no estaba muy acostumbrado, normalmente era él quien las recibía.

Vio como la chica miraba el piso y después levanto la mirada al chico, le dijo unas cuantas palabras, el rubio se llevo una mano a la nuca y Sasuke pudo jurar que había sonreído, la chica también sonrió y se fue en dirección contraría a ellos.

-¿era Miyuki?-pregunto el moreno, aventándole un pan al rubio

-si…- contesto un poco desanimado el chico, posicionándose a lado del Uchiha. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, escuchando el papel celofán de las envolturas de los panes. Naruto suspiro –me estoy cansando de esto Sasuke-su amigo no le contesto…- no es que no me agrade el hecho de gustarle a los demás, pero…

-no deberías de ser tan amable con todo el mundo entonces- le contesto Sasuke interrumpiéndolo, llevándose después el último bocado de su pan. Naruto sonrió lastimosamente

-no puedo evitarlo, soy así-contesto- me gustaría ser un amargo y soso como tu Sasukin- Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió al bote mas cercano para tirar la envoltura, dejando a Naruto atrás

-¿te has enojado?-le pregunto al chico con la boca llena y justo cuando este iba contestar un grupo de tres estudiantes se le acercaron al rubio. Sasuke volvió a entornar los ojos y dejarlo solo.

En verdad, esto le estaba cansando, desde el segundo año de preparatoria, Naruto había alcanzado un grado de popularidad tan alta que diario se le declaraba una chica. Y no era que el fuera un adefesio, él también tenía lo suyo, pero su manera de ser hacía que las chicas le temieran y solo se conformaran con mirarlo, enviarle cartitas cursis y todas esas cosas ñoñas que hace cualquier chica enamorada. Pero con Naruto… Cerró los ojos y se quedo esperando en la entrada del salón, no paso mucho cuando llego su amigo rubio con dos almuerzos. Sasuke levanto una ceja mirando intrigado aquellos alimentos.

-Este me lo dio Hinata-alego feliz el rubio- y este, te lo envía Harumi –dijo extendiéndole el recipiente. El moreno lo acepto y entraron al salón. La verdad era que no tenían hambre, pero Naruto no podía rechazar "la buena fe" de las personas, tal vez era por eso que se había hecho tan popular el chico. Ambos le habían entregado los almuerzos a su compañero Choji.

Habían terminado las clases y Naruto había encontrado una carta de amor… Sasuke rodo los ojos _otra vez_. Naruto sonrió travieso y la guardo en su mochila.

-¿por que no te inventas una novia para que te dejen en paz?- menciono Sasuke, andando. Naruto lo miro sorprendido y siguió su vista al frente- ¿no te molesta que a cada rato te estén invitando a salir?

-en verdad no me molesta…-aclaro el rubio-¡me sube la autoestima!-Sasuke rodo los ojos-aparte, no podría mentir, siempre que lo hago me descubren, no soy tan hábil como tu Sasukin-comento el rubio haciendo enojar al chico de cabellos azabaches

-lo que pasa es que eres un idiota, Naruchan-Sasuke sonrió ante el enojo en su amigo. Este le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y otra vez volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ya era tarde y el crepúsculo que se podía observar era hermoso. Era la hora en que todos volvían a su casa. Los dos chicos siguieron su camino

-la verdad, es que me gusta alguien-comento el rubio, sorprendiendo a Sasuke-me ha gustado desde siempre.

-¿la conozco?-preguntó Sasuke, viendo a su amigo que miraba el suelo, mas rojo que un tomate. Naruto movió la cabeza negativamente

-vive en Aomori, era mi compañera en la primaria- pero ella…-Naruto se quedo un tiempo en silencio-ella no es el tipo de chica que saldría con alguien como yo- Sasuke se quedo en blanco al escuchar tales palabras del rubio. ¿Qué acaso ella era un diosa o algo por el estilo?- Desde que la conocí siempre ha tenido un meta y no deja que nada ni nadie se interponga en su camino, simplemente no quiero ser la piedra en su zapato...-Sasuke volivió a mirar a su amigo ¿a donde había ido a parar el Naruto seguro y carismatico que conocía?

-deberías declarártele-comento Sasuke un poco enojado-no pierdes nada- Naruto le miro sorprendido, Sasuke no era del tipo que se da consejos y mucho menos en temas tan amorosos, según él, tenía en otras cosas mas importantes que pensar, que estar consiguiendo novia. Naruto le sonrió…

-y tu..¿por que no tienes novia?-preguntó el rubio curioso

-por que no estoy interesado en eso…

-ya lo sé, pero si tuvieras novia, dejarían de molestarte-le menciono. Sasuke pareció meditar por un rato.

-No me agradan las chicas superficiales, si voy a tener una novia, me gustaría que se fijará en cosas que valen la pena y no solo en el perfecto cutis que tengo-Naruto se volvió a quedar callado y vió a su amigo que volteaba a lado contrarió de él…_sonrojado._

-¡wua! Sasukin ¡eres tan dulce!-grito abrazando a su amigo

-¡quítate de encima!-grito Sasuke cabreado

Y así, había terminado otro día de escuela…

-¿ a donde vas a ir en la golden week?- había comentado el Uchiha

Ambos chicos estaban en Ichiraku, un puesto de ramen, el favorito de Naruto.

- lo mas seguro es que vayamos a Aomori, para visitar a la familia de mamá- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo, ambos estaban sucios y apestaban. Ese día sería el último día que se verían. Pues habían transferido al padre de Sasuke a Hokkaido, por asuntos de trabajo. Así que habían decidido pasar el último día juntos.

Ellos eran mejores amigos, mas que eso, camaradas, cómplices, Naruto decía que era como su hermano, Sasuke decía que nunca tendría un hermano tan idiota como él. Ambos eran tan diferentes, se complementaban uno al otro. Mientras uno era risueño y parlanchin, el otro era serio y callado, uno era un bueno para nada en la escuela, el otro ocupaba los mejores puestos, Sasuke era como la luna, palido, cabellos azabaches, al igual que sus rasgados y grandes ojos, Naruto era el sol, cabellos rubios desorientados, vivaces ojos azules y la piel tostada. Quizas eran estas diferencias las que los unían mas, pues a pesar que que siempre se estuvieran insultando el uno al otro, tenían una amistad, que enviadiría cualquiera.

Después de que Sasuke pagará su bol de ramen y Naruto pagara por tres. Se dirigieron hacia el puente, donde cada uno tomaría una dirección diferente, para llegar a su hogar.

-¿entonces Itachi si consiguió la plaza?-le pregunto Naruto entusiasmado a su amigo. Sasuke sonrió arrogante

-por supuesto, es un Uchiha

Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Acababa de terminar su licenciatura en Relaciones Internacionales hace un año y acaba de conseguir una plaza en la embajada de Corea del Sur.

-¿entonces se va a ir a Corea?

-no, todavía no. Pero se va a trasladar a Tokyo- comentó Sasuke agriamente. Itachi era la persona que mas admiraba sobre la faz de la tierra, era su modelo a seguir y el amor y cariño que se tenían hacía que hasta las hermanos Olsen sintieran envidia.

- Las cosas van a estar muy aburridas sin ti, Sasukin-comento el rubio. Sasuke se quedo en silencio. Recordando la primera vez que se habían conocido.

-niños, quiero que guarden silencio-hablaba un hombre con grandes ojeras y perdiendo casi el juicio. Era un salón grande, y todos los niños que oscilaban entre nueve y diez años, corrían por todo el salón, lanzando avioncitos o bolitas de papel-¡que se comporten de una vez!-grito el profesor, perdiendo los estribos. Todos los niños corrieron despavoridos hacia sus pupitres. El hombre soltó un suspiro e hizo unas señas para que pasara un niño. Los otros niños dijeron a coro un fuerte "o" al verlo entrar.

-él será su nuevo compañero. Todos los niños se le quedaron viendo curioso y el pequeño niño rubio solo sonreía-Preséntate por favor-le ordeno el maestro Iruka, mientras escribía el nombre de Naruto Namikaze en el pizarrón. El niño rubio dio dos pasos al frente y tomo aire.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, pero me gusta mas Naruto Uzumaki-todos los niños rieron ante tal ocurriencia- Vengo de Aomori, por que a mi padre los transfierieron. Me gusta mucho el ramen y ver a chicas guapas-Los niños volvieron a reír mas fuerte, excepto el pequeño Sasuke que lo vio con una mueca de fastidió.

-Bien, bien…-dijo Iruka un poco irritado-sientate en…-el maestro observo todo el salón-atrás de Hinata-La niña levanto una mano y sus amigas sonrieron divertidas al ver su cara toda roja. EL rubio se dirigió feliz al asiento. Mientras pasaba, todos los niños volteaban a verlo y este les saludaba o guiñaba un ojo. Cuando se sentó, vio a un niño que lo vio de la mala manera y después se concentro en su libro

-¡hola!-hablo Naruto-mi nombre es Naruto ¿el tuyo?-El crio lo miro y después volvió a mirar su libro

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo secamente

-he, pero eres un poco amargado, verdad Sasukin- eso puso de los nervios a Sasuke. ¿Sasukin? Apenas se habían conocido y ya le hablaba con tan confianza y sobretodo ¡le había llamadoamargado?

-y tu eres un poco idiota, verdad Naruchan-El niño, le miro de mala gana y le enseño la legua, a lo que Sasuke correspondió.

Las semanas siguientes, se la habían pasado compitiendo, y aunque se veía que el niño Uchiha era mejor que Naruto este no se daba por vencido. Total, era tal la desesperación del maestro que los envió a hacer un trabajo en equipo, para ver si así, por fin podrían entenderse.

Los dos niños pusieron resistencia, pero era lago que tenía que hacer. Si no lo hacían Sasuke bajaría su promedio y Naruto reprobaría la materia. Así que los niños de mala gana se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron-Sasuke decidió-ir a la casa del pequeño Uchiha.

La casa de Sasuke era una casa promedio japonesa, pero muy bonita, opinión de Naruto.

-¡ah!-grito emocionada la madre de Sasuke, una mujer bella, con cabello y ojos azabaches e igual de palida que su hijo-¡Sasukito, has traido un amigo!-comento feliz, corriendo a abrazar a su hijo y a Naruto que estaba muy rojo.

Después de decir mil veces que ellos no era amigos, sino archirrivales, subieron a la habitación de Sasuke. Naruto se maravillo, ante tal habitación y sin el permiso del dueño, empezó a desorganizar toda la habitación, mientras Sasuke trataba desesperadamente en acomodar lo que el rubio había hecho.

-¡ya se de donde has sacado todo lo amargado!-comento feliz el rubio viendo una foto que tenía Sasuke en su buro

-¡damela!-grito el niño, arrbantandosela y dejando caer todos los juguetes que minutos antes Naruto había desorganizado

-¡no seas amargado!-dijo Naruto tomandola también-solo quiero ver a tu familia-Sasuke derrotado, le dejo la foto y Naruto la admiro feliz.- ella es tu mamá, el es tu papá, este amargado eres tu-Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada y recogió los juguetes que había dejado caer- y este….¿tienes un hermano Sasukin?

-es obvio, no-contesto enojado.

-¡woa!-grito emocionado el chico rubio-yo siempre les he pedido a mis papas un hermano, pero dicen que tiene suficiente conmigo

-no me imagino el porque-murmuro el pequeño Sasuke, dejando en el estante el último muñeco que había tirado Naruto, mientras este, ya había tirado la foto y se econtraba urgando otras cosas.

-¡Sasuke!-grito emocionado el niño rubio, lo que produjo que el niño de cabellos negros, diera un brinco por el susto que le dio-¡nunca pensé que te gustaran los ninjas!-Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, quien estaba viendo como loco obsesionado una colección especial que tenía de ninjas-¡tienes la versión limitada!-grito Naruto

-claro, solo los mejores la consiguen-aclaro Sasuke con autosificiencia

-después de todo no eres tan amargado como pensé, comento feliz, sacando unas mascaras y otros accesorios, que estaban en un baul. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke sonrieron...

-ya llegue…-dijo un adolescente al llegar a su hogar

-bienvenido Itachi-le contesto su madre. Itachi le miro y la noto extraña-¿Qué sucede?

-¡ah!-Mikoto dejo escapar un leve grito-no lo vas a creer, Sasukito trajo un amigo

-¿un amigo?- Al parecer los hermanos Uchiha eran tan similiares, pues Itachi levanto una ceja como Sasuke solía hacerlo. Tanto Mikoto como Itachi, subieron a la habitación del retoño de la casa, y lo que vieron los dejo enternecidos. En medio de la habitación, un pequeño Sasuke junto con una mascara jugaba con Naruto, quien tenía en las manos unos shurikens de plástico…

Y así habían empezado su rara amistad. Los dos niños nunca terminaron el trabajo, Sasuke bajo su promedio y Naruto reprobó la materia, pero habían ganado algo, un fuerte regaño por parte de Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke y que Minato, el padre de Naruto, le hubiera prohibido comer ramen por un mes ¡ah! y el inicio de su amistad.

Tanto Saske como Naruto recordaron, sus primeras clases de Karate, donde según ellos soñaban con convertirse en nijas. Cuando Sasuke tratao de ayudar a Naruto en literatura, y en lugar de ayudarlo, ambos terminaron pasando la mitad de sus vacaciones en un curso de regularización. También cuando a Naruto se le olvido la exposición y solo con unos gises habían expuesto, aunque después de eso, aparte de llevarse la humillación ante el grupo, llevaran un reporte a su casa por "falta de responsabilidad"

Sasuke sonrió, el idiota de Naruto siempre lo metía en problemas, pero cuando pensaba en ellos, solo lograba que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, pero tenía que aceptar que su amigo era un idiota.

Cuando llegaron al gran puente, se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Te vas a morir de rabia, cuando venza su record en velocidad!-grito el chico rubio.

-Sueña Naruchan-le contesto Sasuke levantando su mano-¡lo idiota nunca se quitará!

-¡y a ti lo amargado, Sasukin!-grito el rubio, también despidiéndose.

Ellos tenían una amistad un tanto única. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan similares. Ambos, estaban confiados en que podían aguantar cualquier cosa…_cualquiera._

1 Período de vacaciones más largo del año, para los japoneses

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. n.n**

**Cuidense y nos leemos pronto!  
**


End file.
